The New Threat
Season: 1 Episode: 3 Air date: July 10, 2006 Written by: Alvin-Earthworm Animated by: Alvin-Earthworm Previous: Warriors from Another Dimension Next: Here Come the Koopa Bros. The New Threat is the third episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on July 10, 2006. Plot Summary At Princess Peach's Castle, after she and Toadsworth thank Sonic and Shadow for what they did, the duo introduce themselves. Sonic then begins to ask Mario and Luigi for a favor, but Shadow interrupts, stating that the matter doesn't concern them. Sonic tells him that they need their help if they hope to reacquire the Chaos Emeralds, and Peach asks what they are. Shadow, as per Sonic's request, explains the Chaos Emeralds and their nature. Toadsworth expresses worry of what would happen if Bowser managed to collect all seven, and Sonic asks Mario and Luigi to help them, as protecting the Mushroom Kingdom is their duty. Naturally, the Mario Brothers accept, and they set off. Behind a pillar, it is revealed that Wario and Waluigi were spying on them, and devise a plan to capture the Emeralds and sell them for money. Mario goes to Yoshi for help, as his sense of smell would prove useful in tracking the Emeralds down, and the young dinosaur happily agrees to aid them. The quintet search an area of the Mushroom Kingdom; Sonic runs up a wall and falls a great height, Mario searches through some pipes only to meet a bizarre occurrence, and Luigi is terrified by a giant Pirahna Plant and runs into Yoshi. However, things turn out good for the heroes when Yoshi sniffs out the red Chaos Emerald, finding it behind a bush. However, at that moment, an invisible force slices the edge of the cliff that Yoshi is standing on. Yoshi plummets to the ground below, and a shocked and horrified Luigi dashes off to inform Mario of what had happened. Yoshi lands at the bottom of the cliff, and retrieves the Chaos Emerald. At that exact moment, Mecha Sonic appears, demanding the Chaos Emerald. When Yoshi refuses, Mecha Sonic, after demanding the Emerald a second time, charges at him and kicks him square in the face. Yoshi promptly swallows the Chaos Emerald, and Mecha Sonic simply decides to extract the Emerald from his dead body. Mecha Sonic fires at Yoshi with his machine gun, and Yoshi transforms into a egg to block the bullets and takes off rolling. Mecha Sonic follows in hot pursuit, firing some more, but when this proves ineffective, knocks the egg around, ultimately punting Yoshi into the air and then spiking the egg downward; the impact shatters Yoshi's egg, and he crashes back to the ground, forming a crater. When the smoke clears, Yoshi is standing up and very angry. Mecha Sonic charges again, but Yoshi easily dodges, and catches him off-guard with an egg toss, as well as multiple flying kicks and Ground Pounds. However, Mecha Sonic teleports out of the way just as Yoshi is about to hit him with another Ground Pound, lands multiple lightning quick strikes, and then elbows Yoshi so hard that he flies backwards into a mountain. Mecha Sonic then blasts him through the mountain, and blasts him back to the ground with his gun. After being stomped on by Mecha Sonic, Yoshi ensnares him with his tongue and converts him into an egg with considerable effort. However, Mecha Sonic easily breaks out of the egg, and grabs Yoshi by the tongue when he attempts to repeat the egg process. After paddling with Yoshi, Mecha Sonic flies into the air and spins around with incredible speed, finally releasing Yoshi, who flies through several landmasses before crashing into a mountain and falling to the ground. Mecha Sonic forcefully extracts the Chaos Emerald from Yoshi's unconscious body, and prepares to finish him off with an energy blast; however, at that moment, he looks into the horizon and sees Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow approaching with great speed. After briefly pondering over how Sonic and Shadow could have followed him, Mecha flies off just as the quartet arrives. As Mario sees to Yoshi's condition, Sonic and Shadow trade insults and mention Mecha Sonic. Mario asks who Mecha Sonic is, and Sonic, against Shadow's wishes, decides to tell him, believing that he has a right to know, but wants to get Yoshi some medical attention first. With that, Mario lifts up Yoshi, and they rush to take him to a hospital. Appearances *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Mecha Sonic *Wario *Waluigi *Sonic *Shadow *Toadsworth *Yoshi Category:Super Mario Bros. Z